The purple forest
by CrapXhead
Summary: One day a traveler walkes into a forest what's surround by purple mist. He enters it, but who who will enter, will never come out... Based on the song 'The purple forest' By Hatsune Miku and Kaito.


**Based on the song of Kaito and Hatsune Miku, **_**'The purple forest'**_

* * *

><p>One day, a traveler walks into a forest, as he looks at a board that standing next to the path.<p>

'_The purple forest'_

The man looks as he saw a weird purple mist surround the forest. Thought that was kind of creepy, it still looked very beautiful as he heard birds sing and smelled a nice smell of flowers.

When he entered the forest, he followed his nose and walked further and further into the forest as the smell of flowers came closer.

He wanted to see those flowers, so he could draw them. His Sensei always said, the better they smell, how prettier they are. And he was right, when he saw the flowers, they were beautiful! They had all kinds of colors, and all kinds of shapes. It was such a beautiful place too, there was an open spot where the sun shined though the trees, giving the flowers a even more beautiful look.

He sat down on a big stone as he opened his sketch book and started to draw. As he was done drawing, he stood up as he looked around.

'_Eh? I'd swore the path was right there…'_ He thought as he took a good look around again. No path. He'd also noticed the purple mist, who wasn't there first, was now until his knees, it was thick but he could still see the ground.

Suddenly he got scared, as he started to run, run as fast as he could. The only thing he didn't noticed was that he was only running further into the forest as he purple mist now had become thicker and reached his waist. He started to freak out as he yelled as hard as he could. Maybe someone would hear him and save him? He wanted to get out of here! What was this kind of cruel place! He didn't know why, but this place gave him the creeps, no worse than that!

'_Deep inside the dark forest, the river, the threes, and the flowers give such a sweet smell. The beautiful birds voices, echo across in a sad tone.'_

The traveler spun around to see who had just been singing. As he looked, he scanned the forest, the purple mist had suddenly disappeared. If it hadn't been for the singing, he had started screaming again. But this voice, it was so beautiful and so calming.

He looked around again, as he saw suddenly a boy standing in front of him, like an age of fourteen, with black hair and purple eyes, just like the mist. The only thing he was wearing was some weird kind of cloth, what was some kind of dress for him who reached the ground. If it wasn't for the voice, he'd guessed it was a girl.

'_Deep inside the dark forest, I sit alone and sing. The gentle sound of the wind is a whisper that heals my loneliness.'_

He song again. _'Such a beautiful voice'_ the traveler thought. Suddenly all of his stress and fear had disappeared, and was now turned into a nice and fuzzy feeling as the young boy walked to him.

''Traveler, why don't you rest here?'' The boy spoke as he looked up at the man and gasped a little as his eyes widened. The man was tall, with long blonde hair that fell over his shoulders, beautiful blue eyes with glasses, as he was carrying a sketchbook. '_No, it can't be! That's him!' _

The man smiled. ''That'd be nice, thank you.'' He said as he boy looked down. '_I can't do this to him!_' He thought as he looked at the tree where he'd always let the people sit at. '_I can't take his life, he saved me, I can't do this!_' He looked at the man again as he smiled at him. He looked away fast as he blushed. '_Damn, what should I do?_'

They sit down by the tree as the man looks at the boy. '_I have to do it! There is no other choice!' _

''I got lost.'' He said as he sat down. ''How come you are here? Are you lost too?''

''Err… Well-'' The boy starts, but a bird cuts him off by singing loud.

''What's your name?'' The man asks as the bird stopped.

The boy looked at the ground as he pulled his cloth a little. ''R-ritsuka…'' He said.

''Well hello, I'm Soubi.'' The man said as he pulled out his hand to the boy. Ritsuka shook it as he looked around. '_Should I let him sleep now?_' Ritsuka thought as he man stood up.

''Well, we aren't getting out of here just by sitting by this tree.'' He said as he pulled the raven up as well and started to walk, still holding the hand of the boy.

Ritsuka blushed as he pulled his hand back. ''N-no, wait. Why don't we rest a little longer? You screamed right? I heard you, you were freaked out. You should rest.''

Soubi looked at him. ''You heard me? Is that why you song, to calm me down?'' The boy nodded as the man smiled.

''Well then'' He said as he sat down on the ground. ''Sing again for me.''

Ritsuka looked up surprised. He liked to sing, but he only did it for his victims, not for someone like this. Because his voice was special. When you hear it for a little while, it's okay.

_But if you listen to long, your eyelids will get heavy, as you fall into a deep deep sleep,_

_A sleep where you'll never get out of…_

'_No!_' The boy thought as he looked at the man. _'I don't want him to end up as the others…'_

''I…'' The boy said as he looked at the man. ''I can't…''

''Why not?'' The blonde said.

''Because I don't want you to end up like the others!'' He said as he suddenly hugged the man tied as he started to cry softly.

'_Whoa…_' Soubi thought as he caressed the ravens head. ''Shh, it's okay…'' He softly whispered and hugged the boy back. ''Just tell me what's wrong. What do you mean by 'end up like the others?''

The raven boy looked up at the man as tears still rolled down his cheeks. ''I'm… I'm a Dyrad…'' He said as the man looked surprised. He'd heard of them, they are spirits that live in trees. Dyrads tend to lure humans into the forest before absorbing them into the tree for food.

His eyes turned big as he pulled the boy out of the hug. ''You… what?'' He said as he looked in horror at the boy, who was now on his knees as his bangs hung over his face as you could see tears fall on the ground.

''I don't want you to end up like the others…'' He said again as he looked at the man.

Now he was confused. '_He doesn't want me to end up like tree food? Why not, I'm just an unknown traveler for him… Am I special for him?'_ The man thought as he looked the boy into the eyes.

''Why not?'' The man asked in wonder.

''You… You saved me.'' He said and continued as he blonde looked at him. ''When I was only five years old, another forest spirit tried to rape me. Just as he had knocked me out, I could still hear a voice as I saw a man stand there, with beautiful blonde hair. I don't know what happened after that, but the next thing I knew was that I'm being carried to some place by someone. I saw the beautiful blonde hair again, and I knew I was saved…'' The boy spoke as the blonde realized it was true. _'That was him?'_ The man thought as he looked at the boy.

''But… If I remember it clearly, that person had white hair and green eyes…'' He said.

''Yes, I know. After you carried me to a save place and left me, I wandered away in hope to find my saver, out of the forest where I was born as I followed my feeling and walked into this forest. I was exhausted, as I found a beautiful place with a lake. I jumped into the lake and washed myself and dunk some of the water. And before I knew it, I saw myself change in the reflection of the water. My hair turned black as my eyes turned the same color of the mist. I'm cursed by the water, to be forever here and collect people and feed them to the tree where we were sitting at earlier.''

Soubi didn't know what to say for a moment. First he was scared, scared to become tree food. But that fear slowly turned into sympathy as he saw the look in the boys eyes. He didn't want this, he hated this place and wanted to leave. But he couldn't, because of the curse.

''But what happens if you don't?'' Soubi asked.

The boy looked up. ''I…'' He said. ''The forest told me if I disobeyed it, they will hunt me down and find me. I can never escape.''

The man stood up as he walked to the boy and picked him up in bride style.

The boy blushed bright red and he looked surprised. ''Eh? W-what are you-'' He boy said, but he was cut off by the man's lips as his eyes widened.

The man pulled away after a while and smiled at him. ''We'll get out of there together.'' He said as he boy looked at him as if he had gone crazy.

''H-how? There is no way out, I've you're in the forest, you'll never escape.'' He said.

''We'll find a way out.'' The man said as he gave the boy another sort kiss. ''And if not, I don't mind, as long it's with you, I wander here for all eternity.'' He said as there run again a few tears down the ravens cheeks. `

''I always knew you'd come back some day. My saver…'' He said as he gave the man a kiss.

''_I love you.''_

The man looked at the raven. '_Did he just really say…_'

The blonde smiled as he looked at the raven.

''I love you too, let's get out of here.''

The man said as he walked away with the raven in his arms, the sky now orange-pink of the sun setting.

…

_Deep deep inside the forest, in a place where they will guide you. The mysterious secret of the forest. If they capture you, you'll never escape._

_For all eternity._


End file.
